A variety of diacridines are being synthesized with structural alterations which will permit them: (a) to associate preferentially with the membrane; (b) not to associate with the nucleus; and (c) to associate with the lysosomes. Through the use of these model compounds we plan to differentiate between the essential antitumor activity and the biochemical toxicity of these compounds.